


Sometimes I get so tired (I'm just trying to find a place to lay my head )

by NuageNuageux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuageNuageux/pseuds/NuageNuageux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek dreams, and doesn't want to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I get so tired (I'm just trying to find a place to lay my head )

**Author's Note:**

> In a land where season 3B never happened.  
> My first fanfic in english. My first sterek fanfic too. I'm sorry if there is any mistake, feel free to correct me !

When Derek opened his eyes, he didn’t count his fingers, nor Stiles’s. He already knew it was a dream anyway.

The sun was shining through the window panes, and a warm body was pressed against him, an arm across his torso, a head on his shoulder, a light snore in his ear. A sense of happiness was deeply settled in Derek's bones. That’s how he knew it couldn’t be real.

Because Derek Hale didn’t have nice things, and at this instant ? He was in fucking heaven.

Of course it couldn’t be real.

Every memory he had of the past seven months were just a mirage. The shiver that ran past him when he felt warm breath on his neck ? Just a dream. The soft moaning and the delicious and overwhelming feeling of being full, the gentleness during sex, not true either.

It was really fucked up to be honest. Living in this fantasy world was pure madness, but Derek really didn’t care. Here, he didn’t suffer. He didn't feel like drowning in his loneliness in the moonlight. He wasn't that lost anymore. Instead, he could finally have something for himself. He could be selfish and enjoy little things without fear of everything crashing down. He could finally _breathe_. He could finally _be_.

The alarm went off. It was already seven o’clock. Today it was a Saturday, at least he thought it was. It usually meant lazy lie in, especially when dream!Stiles would cling to Derek’s body until nature called, and Derek would never have it any other way.

But today was special. Today, it was their six months in-dream anniversary. Being up early meant more time for crazy love making – because yes, Derek and dream!Stiles were very much in love, gosh. Crazy love making, all day long. In several rows. In several positions. Derek was definitely living the life.

Amber eyes slowly opened, and a soft smile appeared on dream!Stiles’s face.

"Mornin’" the teenager said in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning yourself."

Stiles slowly let his hand wander down Derek’s chest, and sighed contentedly.

"So, ready for first round?"

 

 

When he heard the knock on the door, Derek detached himself gently from his boyfriend. Dream!Stiles moaned, mourning the heat and the softness of Derek’s sweater under his cheek and sat up straight on the couch. Because yes, in his dreams, Derek owned really comfortable clothes. A whole cupboard of them ! Yoga pants and soft henleys and sweaters with thumbholes and thick socks for cold nights ! Dream!Stiles didn’t pause Love Actually –their six months in-dream anniversary deserved some romantic shit, okay ? And after that they would watch Pretty Woman and Speed, fuck yeah ! – but Derek didn’t really mind. It was one of dream!Stiles’s favorites and they had watched it last Christmas, only a month ago.

When he opened the door though, the werewolf didn’t really expect to see another Stiles. With rosy cheeks, disheveled hair and glassy eyes, but a Stiles nonetheless.

"Derek ! Thank God I found you !"

_Fuck_.

 

 

 

Crossing his arms and mouth set in a thin line, Derek could feel his heart beating faster and a blush creeping on his face. Without a doubt, it wasn’t any Stiles in front of him, but most likely the real Stiles. And Derek didn’t know how to feel about that.

"What are you doing here ?"

So, he used his grouchy voice and maybe flashed his eyes in annoyance, sue him. It was good here ! He felt free and alive and fucking _happy_ , and now he was face to face to the only person that could question his sanity. It wasn’t like it was a hostage of his own dream, for fuck sake ! Well, maybe he'd acquired Stockholm Syndrome, okay, but… He already felt the headache coming.

The worry in real!Stiles’s face was clear, and Derek felt slightly guilty for a second.

"What am _I_ doing here ? Are you kidding me ?! You’ve been asleep for a week, and nobody can wake you up, and there’s a fucking witch who attacks us on a daily basis, and you’re not moving and not breathing and you look like death and we need help okay, and maybe we only need you, and you just wouldn’t wake up !"

Real!Stiles took a deep breath and looked at Derek with urgency. But it was a call from inside the room that made Derek react.

"Derek ? Who’s at the door ?"

Real!Stiles had his mouth wide open, and the werewolf gritted his teeth. Soon, a figure appeared behind the werewolf, and real!Stiles was suddenly facing dream!Stiles. Who didn’t look particulary bothered by any of it. Yes, if all of it was only in Derek’s mind, Derek made sure that his dream!boyfriend never had a freak out, other than over a meeting with a spider in the shower. But real!Stiles was freaked out for both of them anyway.

"Wh… What ? How ? What ?! What the fuck is happening right now ?!"

Dream!Stiles hugged Derek from behind, put his head on Derek’s shoulder, and stood up here with a minimum curiosity in his eyes. Real!Stiles watched the scene with astonishment, and Derek took pity on him.

"It’s my dream Stiles. What do you think it means ?"

 

 

 

Sitting side by side on the couch, dream!Stiles and real!Stiles looked very different come to think of it. Real!Stiles looked tired and upset. Dream!Stiles was much more relaxed, even if there was vulnerability in his look. Real!Stiles was observing his Doppelgänger with mistrust, and Derek muffled a snort. This situation looked so dramatic it was ridiculous.

"You need to come home, Derek."

The young man shrugged before answering in a flat voice.

"It’s my home, here."

And it was. It was the only place he felt his home since his family’s death. He had a job here. A house. A good boyfriend. He even owned a motorcycle. Dream!Scott was nice to him, and the dream!Sheriff invited him and Stiles for dinner once to twice a week depending on his shifts. He could enjoy Sundays without any remorse, could do mundane things like going to grocery shopping without worrying if a Kanima would jump on his back to paralyze him for hours. Some would call his life boring, but Derek was just relieved to live a quiet life. He told real!Stiles as much.

The boy sighed and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Look, I understand all of that, trust me, I wish you a very happy life. But Derek, it’s just a dream. It’s not… You could have all of it if you came home to us, you know ?"

Derek wanted to laugh at that. He frowned a lot harder instead.

"You came here because Scott just needs extra strength to deal with the monster of the month right now. But let’s face it Stiles. Nobody’s waiting for me on the other side. I’m an omega, I don’t have a pack. I live in constant fear and anger, and frankly, you can’t say that someone misses me out there."

Dream!Stiles faced Derek and made puppy eyes at him, obviously wanting to comfort him, but Derek was relieved to see him stay on the couch. PDA was not is forte, and enlacing dream!Stiles in front of real!Stiles was too weird to even imagine.

"Have you even tried to get out of here ?"

That was a good question. Derek indeed tried to wake up in the first month, but when dream!Stiles asked him out, the prospect of leaving this fantasy was less and less appealing. He just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. He didn’t occur to him that it could last more than two months top, or that the dream wouldn’t come to an end on its own. He genuinely thought that one day he’d just wake up in his loft, in his bed, alone. Again.

Dream!Stiles opened his mouth for the first time since he saw real!Stiles in the doorway.

"He’s right Derek. You can’t stay forever", he said in a soft voice.

Derek looked at him, a deep disappointment and sadness growing in his stomach. Right. Of course. Even his dream!boyfriend wanted him gone. He tried to breathe deeply, but a lump appeared in his throat.

"They need you and you know it", dream!Stiles said, letting his eyes fall on the floor.

Derek turned his back at them and closed his eyes, trying to block the tears from running down his cheeks. He didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to sacrifice his own happiness anymore. Even if he somehow knew he _had_ to go back eventually, he just wanted to stay longer. It was so easy to not face his past and his sins.

"I know I ask a lot from you. And I know it isn’t fair at all, because you deserve great things in your life but please Derek", real!Stiles said in a croaked voice. "Come back to us."

Derek couldn’t help but sniffle a little, but the tightness in his shoulders eased a bit from resignation.

"Can I… Would you let me stay just a day more ? I’d like to say goodbye."

Real!Stiles took some time to answer, but when he did, his voice was full of remorse.

"Yeah, of course. See you on the other side."

When Derek looked back at the couch, only dream!Stiles was there, with his head down between his hands.

 

 

 

They went back to bed, and the light in the amber eyes had been replaced by sadness and affection.

"Are you okay ?"

The whisper didn’t breach the peacefulness of the room, nor did it bring light in Derek’s heart. He had asked for a day, but it felt like he already had disappeared from this world. He shook his head and put his hand on dream!Stiles’s chest, just above his heart. He could feel it beating through the soft Captain America T-shirt, but for once it didn’t help him to overcome the fear of waking up.

"I’ll miss you."

Dream!Stiles took the werewolf’s hand and brought it to his mouth, to kiss his knuckles lightly.

"You will always have me. Wherever you are, wherever I am, I’ll always be with you in your heart."

Derek smiled feeling his heart break a little bit more.

"You’re such a sap."

His dream!boyfriend leaned in, to bury his face in Derek’s neck.

"I love you."

He tried to put off the moment when it would come to an end, but he was so, so tired. He felt dream!Stiles relax against him, and held him tighter, if it was even possible.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms merely seconds later.

 

 

 

When Derek opened his eyes, he didn’t count his fingers, nor Stiles’s. He didn’t need it to know he was back.

The artificial lights of neon assaulted his eyes, and he could clearly hear someone shifting by his side.

"Derek ? Derek you’re awake !"

The voice of Scott was so, so loud, Derek groaned. He took a deep breath, which made him yawn. The hollowness was numbing him. Until he opened his eyes and saw him. The boy came to his left, and let his eyes wandered around Derek’s face before taking his hand in his own. Derek felt his heart beating fast and suddenly wished that the floor would swallow him up. But when Stiles smiled and held his hand to his mouth, to kiss his knuckles much like in his dream, Derek felt lighter than ever.

"Hey Derek. Welcome back."

Oh.

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tyrone Wells - More


End file.
